dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Chi-Chi (Extended Universe)
Chi-Chi (チチ) is a princess of Fire Mountain and the daughter of the Ox King. She is a Earthling who later marries Goku and becomes a wife and later the mother of Gohan and Goten. Chi-Chi was introduced in Dragon Ball and later Dragon Ball series. 'Early Life' Chi-chi was born in the 737 Age to Ox King and Ox Queen. However her mother died shortly in the same year, not long after she was born. The cause is unknown. At the age of 2 years, Chichi and the Ox King were trapped outside their castle when a fire spirit is unleashed on it, transforming into Fire Mountain. During her childhood, she is trained by her father in Martial Arts, and is said to be behaved well around him. 'Dragon Ball' 'Emperor Pilaf and Red Ribbon Army Saga' Since her father's castle on Fire Mountain was impossible for them to live in, she sets out to seek Master Roshi for the Bansho Fan to put out the flames on the mountain. During her journey she is attacked by a T. Rex, until she manages to kill the beast with her Helmet Blade and Helmet Beam. After meeting Yamcha, she nearly kills him, but he dodges and knocks her out. After being woken by Yamcha, she starts to like after Yamcha pretends to have feelings for him. Shortly afterwards she meets Goku and starts to develop a crush on him. During the Red Ribbon Army Saga, a year has now passed. After the town at Fire Mountain was rebuilt and repopulated Chi-Chi grew lonely and waited for Goku. The Ox-King took Chi-Chi to the village psychic to tell her when Goku was going to come back. When the psychic said that he was approaching, Ox-King began to prepare for the wedding. While the wedding was being prepared, Chi-Chi picked flowers outside the village and Goku showed up and they talked for a while. Colonel Silver and his troops attacked the village making Goku and Chi-Chi get on the nimbus and help. Chi-Chi ended up taking out several soldiers while crying using the laser from her helmet. The RedRibbon Army forced Goku to leave and continue his journey. 'King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. Saga' When Goku saves her father from King Furry's soldiers, who were to execute martial artists on King Piccolo's orders. She is depicted as having matured faster than Goku, which would become somewhat of a running joke in later years. Later, in the second half of the saga, she and Ox-King are seen at his castle following King Piccolo's defeat. ‎ Three years later after being trained by her father, Ox King in the Kame Style of Martial Arts, Chi-Chi participates in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai, hiding her name as "Anonymous. Goku is shocked to realize that it was the little Chi-Chi he had met earlier and that she has grown up as much as he had, and gets even more of a shock when she reminds him of the promise he made her. He then reveals that he did remember it, but also that he promised that because he was unaware of what a bride was, which is a statement that leaves Chi-Chi nearly emotionally shattered. Nonetheless, Goku keeps his promise and proposes to her in front of the whole crowd. In the match, Goku does so by simply throwing a punch at the air, knocks Chi-Chi out of the ring. She then reveals her identity, shocking everybody. Chi-Chi kisses Goku Goku is shocked to realize that it was the little Chi-Chi he had met earlier and that she has grown up as much as he had, and gets even more of a shock when she reminds him of the promise he made her. He then reveals that he did remember it, but also that he promised that because he was unaware of what a bride was, which is a statement that leaves Chi-Chi nearly emotionally shattered. Nonetheless, Goku keeps his promise and proposes to her in front of the whole crowd. After Goku defeats the reincarnation of King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr., Goku and Chi-chi embark on a quest to put out the flames around Fire Mountain. After the flames are extinguished they wed in a ceremony in the village. 'Dragon Ball Z' During the interlude before the start of Dragon Ball Z (and the second portion of the Dragon Ball manga) At the age of 20, Chi-Chi gives birth to her first son. While thinking about what to name him, Chi-Chi thinks of the name Einstein, which everyone hates. Ox-King rails off several names, all including the word 'Ox'. The baby expresses his distaste in these as well. Chi-Chi then yelled at Goku for wanting to go fishing without coming up with at least one name. While yelling at Goku, Chi-Chi says the name of Goku's adoptive grandfather Gohan. Gohan laughed each time he heard the name, and Ox-King notices this and interrupts Chi-Chi's yelling to make Gohan's laughing known to his parents. Goku and Chi-Chi both accept his name idea. 'Raditz, Vegeta, Namek, Captain Ginyu and Frieza Saga:' 5 years later, during the start of Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi's husband Goku was slain in battle to defeat his brother Raditz, and her son Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo to be trained at Break Wasteland for the battle with the remaining Saiyans that were on their way to Earth. Chi-Chi found this out after going in rage at Kame House. One year later, she returned to Kame House and witnessed the battle against the Saiyans on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. After the battle, and Vegeta's retreat, she came with the rest of the Z Fighters' supporters to find her son, and recently revived husband had survived the battle, but both badly injured, and Gohan unconscious after transforming into a Great Ape. She completely ignored the near to death, broken Goku, and looked after her son, while angry at Goku for letting their own child fight against the Saiyans. Chi-Chi took care of Goku in while he was in the hospital while Gohan, who was healed, went with Krillin and Bulma to Piccolo's homeworld planet Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive the fallen Z Fighters from the battle. Once Goku was healed and left to meet up with them on Namek, Chi-Chi gathered Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yajirobe to try to use another one of Dr. Brief's Spaceships to fly to Namek to rescue Gohan and the others from the threat Frieza which was on Namek. Instead, the ship did not work so they were forced to stay behind on Earth and wait. Chi-Chi is reunited with Gohan when everybody on Namek except Goku and Frieza were transported to Earth. Chi-Chi witnessed Porunga revive the fallen Z Fighters and tell them that Goku is still alive and on his way back. 'Trunks Saga and Cooler's Revenge (Movie)' Chi-Chi hires an instructor for Gohan named Mr. Shu. Chi-Chi eventually gets mad at him and kicks him out, by launching him out the window with her bare hands, when he insults Goku. After Goku returned from Namek she has to deal with having Piccolo stay with them so they can train for the upcoming androids. She also ends up injured by Goku (he accidentally knocked her several yards away when patting her because he forgot that he was much stronger than before), and irritably and reluctantly allowing Gohan to train for the battle with the androids. Eventually, she gets stressed out by the increased amount of chores she has to do and forces both Goku and Piccolo to try to get their drivers licenses. During the 3 years preparing for the Androids, Chi-Chi begins to think that Goku had lost his mind when he actually wants Gohan to finish his homework but then finds out it was because he wanted to take him camping. . 'Android, Imperfect Cell and Perfect Cell Saga' 3 years later during the Android Saga, Chi-Chi takes care of Goku while he has his Heart Virus. When she sees Goku fully standing, she is overjoyed and runs to him and gives a big hug, to which he responds by swinging her around. Chi-Chi tells him to come back safe from his battle with Cell. He does, as seen in "Memories of Gohan", before the Cell Games. Around this time, Goku and Chi-Chi conceived their second son, Goten. 'Cell Games Saga and Bojack Unbound (Movie)' Chi-Chi is widowed again when Goku dies in the Cell Games while protecting the Earth from Cell, causing her to break down in tears. She also gets scared and breaks down in tears when she watches Gohan's and Cell's Kamehameha collide on TV, hoping that her son does not die. In the time following Gohan's victory over Cell, Chi-Chi cried to herself to sleep for many nights over Goku's death. 'Other World, Great Saiyaman, 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai, Babidi, Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga' Seven years later, Chi-Chi is much more mellow by the time of the Majin Buu Saga (it is implied that she became more mellow because she felt a sense of guilt for Goku's death, as she believed that if she had not been harsh to her son, Goku may still have been alive). She is not as strict with Goten during the Buu Saga and even becomes less strict with a now teenage Gohan. She trains Goten on how to fight, although when she learns that Goten could transform into a Super Saiyan, she breaks down and shouts "Not another monster in the family!", which resulted in Goten not wishing to turn Super Saiyan in her presence She is told by Gohan that Goku will be returning to earth for one day to attend the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, which of course makes her extremely happy. When she sees Goku, she tells him she missed him so much, which is what Goku says to her as well. After the World Martial Arts Tournament, she goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls. Chi-Chi must take refuge on Kami's Lookout. Chi-Chi and the others are told by Goku of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths. Chi-Chi takes the news hard and is very upset, and is even more upset when she finds out Goku is leaving to go back to the Other World. She runs up and gives Goku a hug, crying in his arms and asking him "But, Goku! Goku, how can you say goodbye, when Gohan's been taken from me, too?" Goku then assures her that she will be fine since she still has Goten and that he will not be taken from her because he will master the Fusion Dance technique with Trunks. They are later seen holding hands, with Goku telling her that he will tell Gohan how much she misses him (unaware at the time that Gohan was actually still alive in the Sacred World of the Kais). A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. Super Buu used his Human Extinction Attack to kill all the people on Earth except for the family and friends on the Lookout. Chi-Chi is angry with Super Buu when he comes to Kami's Lookout. During this time, while on the lookout, Chi-Chi scolds and slaps the monster in the face for killing so many people, including Gohan. Thus, she is turned into an egg and killed by him. This utterly shocks Goten, who witnessed Chi-Chi's death. Later during the battle, she is resurrected with the Dragon Balls and joins in supplying Goku with the energy for the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. With Goku now alive again, Chi-Chi is happily reunited with her husband and sons. When Goku tells her he wants to live with her and their sons together, she gives Goku a big hug and cries in his arms, happy to finally be reunited with her husband at last, who tells her that he loves her. she later attends a party with her family at Capsule Corp in West City. 'Yo! Son Goku And Friends Returns! (Jump Special):' 2 years after Kid Buu's defeat, she attend a banquet with her family and friends and meets Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble. after the brief fight against aka, she watches in embarrassment along with Bulma as her husband and Vegeta begin fight over food. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus and Golden Frieza Saga' Six months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Chi-Chi has ordered for Goku to get a well paying job in order to afford their living expenses and in order to hire great teachers for Goten's education, and will not allow for him to train with King Kai unless he fulfills the agreement. After Goku receives over 100 million Zeni from Mr. Satan in gratitude for defeating Kid Buu, Chi-Chi is ecstatic, and allows for Goku to go off and train with King Kai, but only on the promise that he will come back on a regular basis. At Bulma's birthday party, she is informed by Bulma that Master Roshi and Oolong are looking at women on the beach and prevents them of this action for setting a bad example for the kids. During the fight with Beerus, she observes the fight along with Bulma and the others, as Goku and the Fighters fight against him. A year later, After the fight with Goku and Beerus she forces Goku to resume his farming duties. she later learns that Goku is about to leave to train with Whis and trys to stop him but fails in her attempt. While Goku and his friends are off fighting Frieza, Chi-Chi is at home reading a magazine and eating while little did she know that the planet was blowing up because of Frieza's last resort. She was killed in the explosion until the event was undone by Whis' Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. She later attends the feast thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. 'Universe 6 and Copy Vegeta Saga' A year later, Chi-chi obsserves the Tournament of destoyers along with her family and friends as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Monaka compete against fighters from Unvierse 6. When Chi-Chi is in the Cube with everyone else after the tournament, she scolds Goku for using a naughty word in front of Goten. After the wish with the Super Dragon Balls has been made, she returns to Earth with the others. Back on Earth,Chi-chi attends Bulma's party with her family and friends and witness the fight between Goku and Beerus (who is disguised as Monaka). One day, Chi-Chi is eating dinner with Goku and Goten at their house. As Chi-Chi prepares to bring Goku more food, she along with Goten notice that Goku is not feeling well, asking if he has a fever or if he is dying. Later that night, Goku does not feel any better, and Chi-Chi suggests Goku to ask King Kai. Goku agrees, then teleport away. Chi-Chi, staying up at night worrying about Goku, preps herself up, preparing to make Goku a lot of food to cheer him up. Goku then crashes into the house, destroying it and angering Chi-Chi. The next day, Chi-Chi accompanies Goku and Goten to Gohan and Videl's house, where Piccolo is babysitting Pan. After Goten stows away on Monaka's ship with Trunks, she is later reunited with him after both Goku and Vegeta go to Planet Potaufeu to bring them back to earth. 'Future Trunks and Universal Survival Saga' During the Future Trunks Saga, she is seen observing Goku and Piccolo having a race while picking the harvest from their garden. she is also seen forcing Goten to study. after learning of Future Trunks' return, he stops Goten from going with Piccolo and Krillin and forces to study. After the events of the Universal Survival Saga, she is seen attending a party along with her family on Bulma's ship. 'Peaceful World Saga:' 10 Years later, She becomes a grandmother to Gohan and Videl's daughter, Pan , and observes the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai. After Goku's departure with Uub, Chi-chi becomes stressed out and faints, depressed that her husband has left again, leaving her and Goten behind. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and Baby Saga:' 5 years later in Dragon Ball GT, Chichi is furious that Goku has been turned back into a child by the Black Star Dragon Balls, and is now very younger than her, even blaming him for his predicament. For the search into space she suggested that Goten and Trunks join Goku in his search to recover the Black Star Dragon Balls, and tried to convince Pan that space is scary and too dangerous. But Pan would eventually sneak on board the ship and launch it, leaving Goten behind. In the Baby Saga, while waiting for goku and the other's return. she tries to stop Goten from going on a date with a city girl (Valese) but is unsuccessful. Chichi is later possessed by Baby along with almost everyone else on earth. she is later cured by the sacred water. after earth is revived with the Namekian dragon balls, she and her family attend a party held by Bulma at capsule corporation. 'Super 17 Saga and Shadow Dragon Saga:' A year later In the Super 17 Saga, She and Videl (now disguised as the Great Saiyawoman) are eager to help in the fight against Super 17, however Goku and Android #18 have already finished the battle by the time they arrived, much to Chichi's chagrin. During the Shadow Dragon Saga, She along with her Family and Bulma's Family are the first witness the emerge of Black Smoke Shenron and learn of the Negative Energy that was created from the over usage of the Dragon Balls over the years from Old Kai and Supreme Kai along with Dende and Mr. Popo. Chi-hi remains behind with her family and friends as Goku, Pan and Giru rushes off to fight against the Shadow Dragons and has faith that Goku will defeat them. during the final battle against Syn Shenron, Chichi helps aids her family and the Briefs family by showing her support from the sidelines. when Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron, she along with everyone is easily defeated with one blow. In the final battle against Omega Shenron, she is taken away from the fight by her son, Goten and later carried to safety by Majuub after Goten decides to go back to the fight along with Trunks and Gohan in order to help out Vegeta. she later witnesses Goku create a Universal Spirit Bomb and his departure along with Shenron after the Dragon Balls return back to normal. Dragon Ball SF 'Azure Saga' After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons, Chi-Chi settles back in her home with her family. After learning that Gohan and Videl are expecting their second child and moving back to Satan City, she learn that Goten and Valese are now engaged. in Age 797, her youth along with Bulma and most of the others on Earth youth is rejuvenated after Vegeta uses Ryuu-ken to make a wish after merging with the Black Star Dragon Balls. 'Techniques and Power Ups:' *'Stay Away From Me! -' Also known as the Helmet Blade. Chichi throws the blade from her helmet towards her enemy. it was only used during her childhood years in Dragon Ball. *'That Won't Work! -'''Also known as' the Helmet Beam.' Chichi fires a laser beam from the circle on the front of her helmet. This was used during her childhood years in Dragon Ball. *'Maiden's Will -''' A Blast 1 Attack in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Maiden's Excitement - '''A Blast 1 Attack in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Bansho Fan -''' A fan that creates strong winds and storms. Used briefly in the Dragon Ball Anime, in Super Dragon Ball Z as Adult Chichi, and in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as a kid. *'Kiai -' Chichi used this after Krillin's then girlfriend Maron called her an old lady in Dragon Ball Z, angering her greatly. Her aura was remarkably similar to the Kaioken. *'Blazing Aura' – A power-up which produces a Kaio-ken-like aura. *'Enraged Assault' – A series of strikes used by Possessed Chi-Chi. *'Broom Brustle' – A series of rapid strikes with a broom. *'No Forgiveness!' – A powerful barrage of kicks. 'Transformations:' 'Tuffle Parasite Infected' The result of Chi-Chi being infected by a Tuffle parasite implanted by Baby. In this form, Chi-Chi becomes a loyal servant to Baby until she was freed by the Sacred Water. Category:Female characters Category:Earthling Category:Martial Artists Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ characters Category:DBZ Kai Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBSF Characters